In Joey's Defence
by journey maker
Summary: Joey's friends help him when he is in trouble. Some graphic scenes and language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Prologue...

Chapter One

_It was a dark and stormy night, and a lone person was walking down the street. The person was trying to get to the Card Shop before it closed. _

_As the person neared the Shop, Yugi got the impression that he was needed, and he opened the door, just to see the person fall to the ground. Yugi and Yami ran, and when they got near, they found out that it was Joey Wheeler._

_Joey had been abused for the last time. He finally got the nerve to strike back, and he hit his father over the head with a 2x4 and he ran, not knowing if he killed him or even if he cared. When they got Joey inside, they noticed the bruises and all the blood. "What happened to him?" Yugi asked. "I don't know, Yami said, he may tell us once he come to."_

_Later that night, an Officer noticed that the front door to the house where Joey lived was wide open, and he went to investigate. He called it in and waited for back up. They went inside, to find the body of Mr. Wheeler, and he was lying in a pool of blood, he was dead. They called it in, and the ME came and took the body. After an Autopsy, they would know what killed him._

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Back at Yugi's, Joey was coming around. He didn't know where he was at first, and then he saw Yugi, and he tried to get up, but he was too weak.

"Stay still, Yami said. You've lost a lot of blood, and need your rest."

"How'd I get here?" Joey wanted to know.

"Yugi found you, and between the two of us we got you inside." Yami told him.

"Joey, can you tell us what happened?" Yugi asked.

Joey closed his eyes, and a tear fell as he told "them about how his father would beat and rape him almost everyday, and how he snapped and he thinks he killed his father."

Yugi turned to Yami and said, "we need to find out what happened and fast, before the Police discover his father's body."

So Yami did the only thing he knew to do, he called Kaiba for help.

"Seto here, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"It's Yami, and I need your help."

"For what?" Seto asked sounding a little peeved that Yami would call him for anything.

"Before I go into it, will you help me or not?" Yami said.

"Yes, I'll help, now what is it" Seto said, trying not to scream into the phone.

"Yami told him everything, and there was a silence on the other end. Are you still there?" Yami said.

"Yes, I'm here, and I will find out what you need to know." Seto told him.

"Thanks" Yami said and hung up.

Yugi appeared beside him. "We can't tell Joey what is going on." Yugi said to Yami.

"I know, but he will have to know later on." He told Yugi.

After he hung up, the conversation brought back painful memories for Seto. He remembered how his father would do the same things to him, and how he couldn't do anything about it, because he was told if he tried, then Mokuba would take his place, and he couldn't let that happen.

He made some calls, and found out that Joey's father was dead, and that the Police were looking for him. Seto knew what he had to do, so he called "Yami and told him to meet him at his Office, that he had the information for him."

"I'll be right there" Yami told him.

"Yugi, I need to go out for awhile." He told him.

"Alright Yugi said, please be careful."

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Yami got to Seto's Office, he was wondering what he had found out, he soon was to know.

"Listen, Seto said, the Police are looking for Joey. His father was found murdered, and they want to question him about it."

"He can't talk to them now, he is really messed up." Yami told Seto.

"I know, Seto said. I have a place where they will never find him, we need to get him to agree to go there."

" I'll talk to him, and let you know, Yami said. Seto, thanks for doing this. I understand how painful this was for you to remember your past."

"Thanks, Yami. I will help all I can." Seto told him.

When Yami came back, he told "Yugi all about what he knew. We need to get him to go to the location that Seto has."

"He just can't talk to anyone yet, till he is stronger" Yugi said.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked.

They walked into the room, and Yami went over to him. "Listen Joey, we need to get you away from here for a little while. The Police found your father, and he is dead. They are looking for you for questioning."

What am I to do? He asked. He was really scared.

"Seto Kaiba has a safe house that you can use, until you are ready to talk to them, if you are willing to go there." Yugi told his friend.

"Where else am I to go? Let Seto know that I am willing Joey said, and that I really do appreciate this."

Please R&R.

Chapter Four Coming Up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Seto made all the arrangements, and then he took Joey to an undisclosed safe house.

"You will be safe here" Seto told him.

"Listen Seto, I really don't know how I can repay you for all of this" Joey told him.

"I'm helping one friend, and am trying to make another one." Seto said to him.

"You want to be my friend? Why?" Joey asked .

"Why not? I don't have many friends, and I would be happy to be able to call you a friend" Seto said.

"I'd like that too." Joey told Seto.

Seto stayed the night, to help Joey to adjust being someplace strange. "How do I get in touch with you if I need to?" Joey asked Seto.

"That phone is connected directly with the Mansion, and if you need anything all you need to do is to call." Seto told Joey.

"How long will I have to stay here?" Joey asked feeling a little nervous, hell he was scared shitless.

"My Attorney's are looking into the matter, and when I get back, I'm meeting with them. I will let you know what I find out." Seto said knowing that Joey was getting more nervous.

"Alright" Joey said.

They had dinner, and then they retired to their bedrooms.

Sometime in the night, Joey had a nightmare, and woke Seto up screaming. Seto ran to his room, and wrapped his arms around Joey to settle him down.

Joey came to, and when he noticed who was holding him, he broke down and sobbed and sobbed. "You know what happened to me, don't you?" Joey said through his tears.

"Yes" Seto said.

Joey wiped his face, and tried to smile, but failed.

'Joey, I need to tell you something, I understand what you are going through. Seto said. When I was growing up, my father use to abuse me. If I didn't obey, he said that he would start on Mokie, and I couldn't let that happen, so I submitted and let him continue to abuse me.' Joey started to cry again, but not for himself, for Seto.

"Will the dreams ever stop?" Joey wanted to know.

"Yes, Seto said, but they never really go away." They laid there for a long time, just holding onto each other.

Seto wanted to make Joey's dreams go away, because he started having feelings for him, and he didn't know what to do about it. Maybe if I talk to Yami, it might help, he thought.

Joey didn't know why he was having the feelings he was having for Seto. Maybe it was just gratitude for what he was doing for him, he didn't know, but maybe if he talked to Yugi it would make sense.

Please R&R.

Chapter Five Coming Up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

One of the Attorney's that Seto had working for him was a older gentleman and he was very thorough at what he did and he hired a Private Detective buy the name of Henry Thomas, to find out more about Joey's father.

What he discovered is that Mr. Wheeler loved to deal in Black Market Adult Video tapes of his son being tortured and sexually molested. Henry even went as far as entering the Wheeler home without consent and he found several of the bootlegged tapes in the attic.

He brought them to Charles and when they viewed them they were physically sick. Charles let Seto know about the tapes but refused to allow him to see them. "We need these if we are going to help Joey get off from the charge of murder." Charles told Seto. Charles then told Seto "I'm going to call an old friend who is a District Judge and present our case to him and see where we stand."

Seto "thanked Charles for all the work that he did and he then told him to triple the pay to the Private Detective."

Seto sat there in his Office and he thought about these feelings that he was having for Joey. He then picked up the phone and called Yami. "Could you possibly come to Kaiba Corp, I want to talk to you about something?"

"I'll be right there." Yami told Seto. What Seto didn't know is that Yami already had a feeling that Seto liked Joey more then a friend. When Yami got there, Seto said "how do you know if you really love someone?"

Yami wanted to laugh but he didn't instead he told Seto "you start getting weird feelings in your stomach, your hands start to sweat when you think of them and when you're in the same room as they are, well you can't seem to find one word to say. In other words you are a raving lunatic."

Seto then did something that was so not at all like him, he started to laugh not just a little laugh but a gut roaring laugh. The he said "I'm in love with Joey Wheeler."

Joey was talking to Yugi about his feelings for Seto and basically Yugi told Joey the same things that Yami told Seto. Joey smiled at his friend and then he yelled "I'm in love with Seto Kaiba!" He and Yugi started laughing and then Joey stopped. "What if he doesn't feel the same way about me, what do I do then?" Joey asked Yugi.

Please R&R.

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Charlie went to talk to his friend who was a Judge and he told him about Joey and he even showed him one of the videos. The Judge was almost violent ill, he then told Charlie that Joey would have to turn himself in and leave it up to the Judge that would be hearing the Case against him. I'm almost certain that with all the facts in the Case that Joey is found innocent of the Murder charges and that it will be ruled self defense.

Charlie then called Seto and told him what the Judge said and even Seto agreed that Joey needed to tell his side and let the Judge rule on the Case. Seto then went to the safe house and spoke to Joey.

"I believe in letting the Courts hear your side of what happened and letting the Judge decide." Seto told Joey.

Joey closed his eyes and then he told Seto "I will do what you think is the best thing to do, I'm so damn tired of running from that bastard." So Seto contacted Charlie and told him "Joey is going to turn himself into the Police tomorrow, be at this address and he'll give himself over to only you."

After Seto talked to Charlie, he then turned to Joey and he said "I love you." Joey went over to Seto and he told him "I love you too." They held each other and then they kissed. It was like no other evening either of them had ever had. They made love to each other all night long. Then they fell asleep in each others arms.

When Seto opened his eyes he smiled because Joey was wrapped around him and he kissed Joey's nose. Joey opened his eyes and he smiled up at Seto and he said "thanks for making last night so special."

Seto kissed Joey and they made love once more and then they got up and showered together and got dressed and Seto drove Joey to the place where Joey was going to give himself over to Charlie. Seto was praying that they were doing the right thing, because no one ever again would hurt Joey even if it meant that they would have to leave the country to keep Joey safe.

Charlie was there waiting for them and when they got there, Charlie got out of his car and walked over to Joey and he said "lets get this over with so that you can come back here where you belong."

Please R&R.

Chapter Seven is Coming Up.. Joey's day in Court...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

After Joey surrendered himself to Charlie, he was taken to a holding cell to await seeing the Judge. Charlie told Joey that he had talked to the Judge and he knows the circumstances under why you hit your father and that will be discussed in Court tomorrow. Seto didn't like the idea of leaving Joey alone in Jail, so the Judge gave him special permission to be there with Joey.

The next morning they had their day in Court. As the Judge was reviewing the charges against him and looking at all the evidence, the Judge said "I'm ready to give my verdict in this case."

Joey and Charlie stood up and the Judge said "after reviewing all the evidence and reading all the reports it is my verdict that Joseph Wheeler was only defending himself against a man who was suppose to be protecting him instead of beating and molesting him. Joseph Wheeler you are free to leave, charges against you are dropped. Then the Judge banged his gavel and the place erupted in cheers.

Seto went over to Joey and held him in his arms and kissed him in front of everyone there, then he said "Joseph Wheeler, will you marry me?" Joey's eyes filled with tears and he said "I will."

Seto had his arm around Joey as they walked out of that Court House followed by their friends. Joey turned to Charlie and said "thanks for everything that you did for me." Seto then handed Charlie an envelope and inside was one million dollars. Charlie looked at Seto and he said "thanks but I can't accept this."

Seto looked confused and he asked Charlie "why?"

Charlie then said "I only want what you'd normally pay me and the rest give to some charity."

Seto smiled at him and he said "that's a deal or and by the way, you are now my personal Attorney." Charlie had tears in his eyes because he knew that he would be paid three times what any Attorney would be paid and that he would be able to finally get his Cabin built and he and his wife could finally have the honeymoon they never had. "I accept your offer only on one condition, in six months I get a whole months vacation."

Seto held out his hand and they shook and Seto said "that's a deal too."

After all that had happened both Seto and Joey finally realized that they loved each other, today they got married with their family and friends there. Today they are a happily married couple and they adopted a little boy and girl and they are very happy.

THE END…….

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
